<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>琼斯表示我真是见鬼了 by Briersville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479643">琼斯表示我真是见鬼了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville'>Briersville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 美人鱼名场面, 黑三角 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>琼斯在某年5月9日的悲惨遭遇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; China &amp; Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>琼斯表示我真是见鬼了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者不仅没有停止迫害老大哥，甚至还拉了美帝下水。<br/>魔改美人鱼名场面，为了沙雕效果露苏异体。黑三角组合，如果你看到了米苏，那一定是老大哥灌下去的十二瓶红牌伏特加的错。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5月9日，纽约，联合国总部。</p>
<p>一位身穿印着“Aquaman Sucks”字样海蓝T恤、混搭一件飞行员夹克的白人青年在走廊中狂奔。看哪，他失去血色的小麦色皮肤，惊恐的天蓝色卡姿兰大眼睛，闪闪发光的金发上还顶着一根疯狂颤抖的呆毛，多么精神的美利坚小伙啊！</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在某间会议室外刹住了车，自家的财政预算，让他堪堪止住了直接踹门的冲动。他推门而入，脸色煞白，气喘吁吁，甚至都没注意到满会议室的酒气。</p>
<p>会议桌上摆着琳琅满目的酒瓶，有汾酒，有五粮液，有老白干；有波兰伏特加，有俄罗斯伏特加，但是没有Absolut伏特加。左边，坐着一个华人；右边，坐着一个斯拉夫人。他们维持着干杯的动作，看着闯进来的琼斯先生。</p>
<p>“哎呀，阿尔弗雷德，你怎么脸色这么差，快坐下歇歇。”王耀放下了杯子。</p>
<p>“你遭遇了什么不开心的事，琼斯？说出来让我们开心开心。”伊万·布拉金斯基也放下了杯子。</p>
<p>琼斯先生颤抖的手拉开一把椅子，他那都市传闻中两百斤的身子重重跌了进去。</p>
<p>“我接下来要说的事，你们千万别害怕！”</p>
<p>王耀和布拉金斯基对视了一眼，两张脸写满了高兴。</p>
<p>“我们是国家意识体，我们不会怕，你快说。”</p>
<p>“我刚才他妈的撞鬼了！在大街上看到他妈的伊利亚——”</p>
<p>王耀和布拉金斯基同时扬起眉毛，同时朝各自的椅子里后仰。</p>
<p>“伊利亚是哪一位？”</p>
<p>“什么哪一……你俩装傻还是喝多了？”</p>
<p>王耀从裤兜里摸出一张皱巴巴的报纸，又从衬衫胸前的口袋里摸出一根批作业的老师们最爱的、灌满红墨水的英雄钢笔，在报纸上画了起来。</p>
<p>“是这个吗？”</p>
<p>他把报纸举起来让琼斯瞧，布拉金斯基也跟着歪脑袋去看。</p>
<p>报纸上画着魔法少女伊莉雅。</p>
<p>“这是什么鬼，我说的是国家意识体伊利亚！”</p>
<p>王耀“哦”了一声，放下报纸，用红笔残害起自己画的魔法少女来。</p>
<p>他再度举起报纸。</p>
<p>不愧是琴棋书画样样精通的老牌意识体！寥寥几笔改动，报纸上的小人就完全不一样了！头发变短，体毛增加，魔法少女伊莉雅，进化成了魔法罢工少女弗朗吉！</p>
<p>“你这是个高卢人啊！伊利亚是斯拉夫人！”</p>
<p>王耀再次开始作画，这次他花的时间很短，只添加了一笔。</p>
<p>“斯拉夫人。”</p>
<p>报纸上的魔法罢工少女弗朗吉拥有了一个非常明显、非常英挺的新鼻子。</p>
<p>琼斯先生夸张地摊开双手：“What the — 他不穿裙子！”</p>
<p>布拉金斯基举手示意他稍等片刻。他抓起桌子上的酒瓶包装盒，随手撕下一张硬纸壳，掏出签字笔开始作画。</p>
<p>他举起那张硬纸壳。</p>
<p>不愧是艺术细胞被上帝用大铁棍子leng过的毛子！不到一分钟，布拉金斯基就在硬纸壳上用签字笔画出了一个栩栩如生的、戴着帽子穿着皮夹克和裤子的、出自2015年电影《舅的男人》的迷人KGB，伊利亚·库利亚金同志！</p>
<p>琼斯先生“啪”地打掉了这张美丽的硬纸壳。</p>
<p>“伊利亚啊！二战史冷战史都喝忘了？就是那个每年圣诞节诈尸一次、每年万圣节诈尸一次、每年胜利日诈尸一次的诈尸狂魔伊利亚·布拉金斯基啊！”</p>
<p>王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基交换了各自的画，看也不看他：“行吧，你继续说。”</p>
<p>“他就在大街上，光天化日之下，满身的酒味儿！还说我虽然是个布尔乔亚但在踹德国人屁股时却是个可靠战友，试问谁不知道我美利坚是世界的Hero？然后他疯狂地追我，说今天是胜利日他可以不计前嫌，要给我几个斯拉夫style的同志之吻——”</p>
<p>报纸和硬纸壳，掉在了桌面上。</p>
<p>王耀和布拉金斯基，缓缓转向他，眼神变得锐利无比。</p>
<p>“你说他疯狂地亲你？”</p>
<p>“我当然没让他成功，我身体素质多好跑得多快啊，就——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>危</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>